laytonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El profesor Layton y la Caja de Pandora
'El profesor Layton y la caja de Pandora (''レイトン教授と悪魔の箱, Reiton-kyōju to Akuma no ''Hako en japonés) es el segundo de los tres videojuegos de la primera trilogía en la saga del profesor Layton. Al igual que la anterior entrega, el juego ha sido desarrollado por Level-5 para Nintendo DS. Llegó al mercado el 29 de noviembre de 2007 en Japón y salió a la venta en España el 25 de septiembre de 2009.En este capítulo seguimos al Profesor y a Luke mientras recorren el país en tren, tratando de resolver el misterio que envuelve a una extraña caja conocida como la Caja de Pandora, de la que se dice que matará a todo aquél que ose abrirla. El profesor y su ayudante coinciden de nuevo con Flora e intentarán resolver los misterios de la caja Elísea en una trama de intriga relacionada con un pueblo maldito, un vampiro y una historia de amor. Historia En esta ocasión seguiréis al profesor Hershel Layton por todo Londres para intentar resolver el misterio que envuelve a un objeto que es la caja Elísea, también conocida como la caja de Pandora, ya que causa la muerte de quien la abra. Al empezar os encontraréis en la casa del profesor, donde leemos una carta de su mentor, el Dr. Andrew Schrader, que le dice que está investigando la caja Elísea y que casi ha descubierto el misterio, pero que la curiosidad se lo come vivo y piensa abrir la caja, por lo que ruega a Layton culminar su investigación en caso de que algo le sucediera. El profesor y Luke van a visitar al doctor pero cuando llegan este yace en el suelo, sin vida. Os dirigiréis al Molentary Express, al haber encontrado un boleto para ese tren en la casa del doctor, ahí se ven obligados a entrometerse un misterio acerca de un perrito, y al resolverlo se encuentran de nuevo con Flora. También conoceréis al dueño del tren, el Sr. Beluga, y a su sobrino Sammy Thunder, que es el revisor. El Molentary Express tiene fama por que dicen que es él único que puede llegar a Folsense, mas conocido ahora como el pueblo fantasma. El Molentary Express sufre unos desperfectos y tendréis que hacer una parada de emergencia y bajaros en Dropstone, en donde el profesor, Luke y Flora investigarán todo lo posible sobre la caja Elísea. Ahí descubren que el alcalde del pueblo tiene conocimientos de ella, así que lo buscan por todo el pueblo. Al encontrarlo este les devela que no era él el que sabía acerca de la caja, sino una mujer que era como una madre para él y que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas la caja Elísea, pero que fallecio apenas hace dos años. En Dropstone también oyen hablar de la nieta de la señora, una chica muy misteriosa llamada Katia, que está pensando abandonar el pueblo. Cuando el Molentary Express está listo para partir de nuevo, Layton, Luke y Flora lo abordan sin percatarse que Katia tambien esta subiendo. Ya de vuelta en el Molentary Express, Layton tiene el presentimiento que para llegar al pueblo fantasma de Folsense tienen que ir a los vagones de primera clase. Así pues se dirigen hacia ellos y entran tras descubrir el puzzle que hacía de cerradura. Ya dentro van a una habitación que los sorprende por su gran lujo, en eso llega Sammy que les pregunta que hacen allí, pero sin nisiquiera escuchar la respuesta dice que no importa y pide que le ayuden a poner unas flores para aromatizar todo el vagon. Tras eso, el profesor, Luke y Flora empiezan a sentirse adormecidos por alguna razón, al despertar se encuentran en el pueblo fantasma, Folsense. Layton, Luke y Flora entran a Folsense, que desde fuera se veía como un pueblo en ruinas, pero al momento de entrar todo se transforma y el pueblo cobra vida de repente, prendiendose las luces y vida. Flora empieza a sentirse mal y se veen obligados a dejarla en la habitación de un hotel, ya establecida es cuando Layton y Luke se ponen a investigar el paradero de la caja Elísea. Llegan a una tienda de cuadros en donde ven retratado al Folsense de hace 50 años, esto último lo deduce Layton tras observar los marcos, pue es arqueólogo, pero para su sorpresa el pueblo se ve exactamente igual que ahora. En medio de sus investigaciones ven al Sr. Beluga obligando a Sammy abuscar la caja Elísea mientras este se queja y reclama que dicho objeto no está en el pueblo. Tras preguntar en todo el pueblo, deciden visitar el museo del pueblo pero lo encuentran cerrado, ahí es cuando layton decide que es prioridad conocer el aspecto de la caja Elísea por lo que le pide la fotografía al inspector Chelmey. A pesar de que este se muestra mas que gustoso de dársela, se da cuenta que su bolsillo tenía un agujero por el que se han estado cayendo las piezas y solo queda una. Se la da a Layton y le describe el camino que siguió desde que llegó a Folsense para que pueda encontrar los trozos faltantes. Luego de encontrar los pedazos de la foto por fin conocen el aspecto de la caja Elísea, que es una caja dorada con un escudo con forma de carnero, el escudo de armas de los Herzen, la famila dominante de Folsense. Mas en ese momento una ráfaga se lleva uno de los trozos, concretamente el del medio, con lo que la foto parecía mas bien una rana y no un carnero. Vuelven al hotel y al entrar les avisan que llegan justo a tiempo ya que Chelmey ha descubierto al culpable del robo de la caja Elísea. Antes que nada Layton le muestra la fotografía a Flora, que asombrada dice que es un lindo carnero. Así que en un salon donde se hallan reunidos Layton, Luke, Flora, Katia, el Sr. Beluga y Sammy, el inspector empieza con su teoría y acusa a Sammy de robar la caja Elísea. Tras la sorpresa y reclamos de este sobre la desición de Chelmey, el inspector declara que lo ha estado observando y que siempre es obligado por el Sr. Beluga a buscar la dichosa caja sin éxito, y que harto de todo ello, robó la caja Elísea como una forma de venganza hacia su tío. El Sr. Beluga dice que está muy decepcionado de su sobrino, no le cree cuando Sammy le dice que él no fue y no hace nada cuando el inspector lo detiene. Layton le pide al inspector que se detenga y empieza a revelar algunos datos importantes, tras eso señala, para sorpresa de todos, mas aún de Luke, que el culpable es nada más y nada menos que Flora. Luke asombrado pregunta como es que eso puede ser, y Chelmey cree que le están tomando el pelo. Pero el profesor rápidamente explica las razones por las cuales afirma esto: la principal es algo sobre la fotografía. A lo cual este pregunta que qué tiene que ver la foto de una rana, efectivamente, explica Layton, la fotografía perdió el trozo del centro, y como Chelmey ha dicho se parece a una rana. Nadie podría saber que era un carnero, así pues es cuando al verse atrapada, Flora se quita su disfraz y revela ser Don Paolo. Don Paolo empieza a explicar que él es el que ha robado la caja Elísea al Dr. Schrader y que quiere descubrir su secreto antes que Layton, en ese instante el inspector Chelmey lo acusa del asesinato del doctor, pero Don Paolo no sabe de qué están hablando ya que cuando el llegó el doctor estaba "tomando una siesta" y no sabe porqué está muerto. También explica que dejó a Flora en Dropstone "jugando con las vacas" sin hacerle ningún daño. Es entonces cuando el inspector se lanza a capturarle y Don Paolo le advierte que no sabe lo escurridizo que puede ser, se suelta y se escapa, siendo perseguido por Chelmey, pero en medio del forcejeo suelta la caja Elísea la cual es por fin consegida por Layton. Una vez conseguida la caja Layton y Luke deciden abrirla, y se llevan una sorpresa, ya que la caja estaba vacía. Por rumores, habían escuchado de que en el castillo Herzel vivía un vampiro, así que Luke y Layton se abren paso hacia el castillo, pues Layton sospecha de que allí estará la respuesta a la Caja Elísea. Al entrar en el castillo se encuentran con Anthony, quien al parecer es muy amable y los invita a cenar. Tras cenar, Anthony los invita a que se queden a dormir. Una vez en la habitación, Layton comienza a buscar pistas que le llevarán a la respuesta de la caja Elísea, tiene una gran sospecha, ya que Anthony sigue igual a las fotos de hace 50 años, también por eso Luke sospecha de que es un vampiro. En las fotos encuentran a una chica muy parecida a Katia, en la foto también aparece Anthony bailando con ella. Tras investigar, Layton y Luke se van a la cama. Al despertar, nuestros héroes se encuentran atados en unas sillas, Anthony aparece y les dice que los va a devorar. Layton con su ingenio logra escapar de la trampa y junto a Luke comienzan abuscar la salida. Una vez que la encuentran Layton no quiere irse ya que todavia queda por investigar, aunque Luke no pensaba lo mismo. Tras esto se encuentran con Katia. Ella les dice que hay que salir pronto de allí, pero al tratar de escapar se encuentran con Anthony, quien se asombra de ver a Katia pensando que era Sophia. Anthony piensa que Layton se la había quitado y saca su espada, y le señala a Layton las demás espadas, pero le dice que solo una es de verdad, dejándote la tarea de descubrila, "un verdadero guerrero siempre tiene la espada a mano". Después de esto, Layton toma la espada y lucha con Anthony. Tras una corta lucha Anthony se cansa, y Katia le dice "Abuelo para, estás al limite de tus fuerzas". Allí, Katia empieza explicar que es la nieta de Sophia y Layton dice que todo es producido por una ilusión creada por el gas de las minas. Por eso el pueblo y Anthony parecen como hace 50 años, pero esto solo era producido por el subconciente gracias al gas alucinógeno, que también la caja Elísea poseía, pues fue echa con materiales de la mina. Así, quien la abriera pensando que iba a morir, terminaba haciéndolo. Katia le revela a Anthony que Sophia lo abandonó porque quería cuidar la vida que ellos habían creado juntos, ya que el pueblo podía ser muy malo para su salud. Cuando Katia le dice a Anthony que Sophia falleció, éste desata su furia y empieza a destruir todo a su paso con su espada, haciendo que todo el castillo terminara destruyendose. Así tambien la mina se destruiría y dejaría de emitir el gas. Sin el gas, Anthony muestra su verdadera forma de anciano. Layton le devuelve la caja, pero Anthony le dice a Luke que hay otra forma de abrirla, y que dentro hay un mensaje de amor para Sophia, pero él piensa que nunca le llegó, ya que la caja ha pasado de mano en mano. Cuando Luke abre la caja, Anthony se lleva una sorpresa, ya que ésa no era su carta; al leerla descubre que la escribió Sophia y que le respondió contándole que tuvieron una hija, y también una nieta, y que también siempre lo ha amado. Después de esto Katia se abraza con su abuelo. La historia termina con Luke y Layton en del Mollentary Express despidiendose de Anthony y Katia. Personajes Nos encontraremos de nuevo con los protagonistas Layton, Luke y Flora, y tambien con Don Paolo y el inspector Chelmey. Al igual que en El profesor Layton y la villa misteriosa, en esta entrega hay un infinidad de personajes nuevos, muchos de los cuales nos proponen puzzles, aunque a diferencia de la villa misteriosa algunos personajes aparecen a lo mas una vez y su participación es fútil. Banda Sonora #Theme of the Diabolical Box 2:09 #London 2:28 #Puzzles 2 3:33 #The Molentary Express 3:24 #Suspense 3:54 #Dropstone 3:32 #An Uneasy Atmosphere 2:45 #Folsense 3:12 #The Town's History 3:25 #Time for a Break 2:34 #The Lost Forest 3:06 #Into the Depths of the Dark 2:38 #Unspoken Feelings 3:07 #Dignity of a Castle 2:26 #Dance in the Dreams 1:51 #The True Town 0:36 #Theme of the Diabolical Box 3:34 (Live Version) #Folsense 5:23 (Live Version) #Don Paolo's Theme 4:05 (Live Version) #Time for a Break 4:24 (Live Version) #The Town's History 3:25 (High Quality) #The Lost Forest 3:06 (High Quality) #Dignity of a Castle 2:28 (High Quality) Vídeos ﻿ de:Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora en:Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box fr:Professeur Layton et la boîte de Pandore nl:Professor Layton en de Doos van Pandora it:Il Professor Layton e lo Scrigno di Pandora